


How Things Go

by QueenMedb



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMedb/pseuds/QueenMedb
Summary: When they had sex, it could go a multiple of ways





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Kotogil fic and I don't plan on stopping here because I love these filthy boys

When they had sex, it could go a multiple of ways. 

Sometimes its rough. Teeth at each other’s necks, hands clawing at each other’s backs. Gilgamesh would pull on Kirei’s hair, and cry out loudly in his ears. They would push down on each other, hold each other against the bed, move their bodies against each other as if they were wrestling. Kirei would hold Gilgamesh’s hips so hard they left bruises. Of course, there were more than just the bruises on their hips. No, unions like these left the entire body covered in bruises and marks of all shapes and forms. When they finished, they would clean off and go to sleep without a word, only to begin speaking once again the next day.

And sometimes it was even more rough than usual. Fingers ripping, bloodletting, and cries of both pain and pleasure. Ruined sheets, tears spilled, and intense bodily harm inflicted. There had been multiple instances in the past where the Gate of Babylon had been called upon during sex. And not just to provide Gilgamesh with supplies. But it wasn’t like Kirei could not fight back. No, he had just as much intention to cause harm.

When pain is an interest, and power is constantly being fought over, violent sex was inevitable. In fact, it was not only a certain in their relationship, but they both loved it. After the fighting and biting was finished, they would feel revived, enlightened, blissed. 

Perhaps they were vampires. Ones who fed off violence and the physical pain of their partner. Or perhaps they were both just intense sadists. 

Kissing was never sweet. It was rough, biting and overpowering. It was hungry and aimed to steal all the breath from the other. 

There were times when Gilgamesh was drunk. He would go down on Kirei, sloppy and messy, sucking on him as if he were sucking on another bottle of wine. And after he had drunk up every drop Kirei had to give, he would ride him. He would take the priest’s hands in his own and guide them up and down his body just to make sure he knew where to touch him. Kirei, mostly sober, would let the demigod take control and move his body over his. Sometimes it was nice to have everything done for you, especially in a situation as physical and exhausting as this. When they finished, Gilgamesh would pass out without cleaning up. Kirei would shake his head disapprovingly and disgusted, and leave the king to wake up in his mess the next morning.

They had quick fucks too. You can’t call what they do anything other than fucking, because in moments like these, there are no hints of tenderness. No lingering touches, no soft kisses, no looks of love. All it is is a quick fuck. Quick and of course, hard.

Gilgamesh would bend Kirei over the nearest surface, pin him to the closest wall, straddle him on the closest seat. He would prioritize his orgasm over all else, because in these fucks, it was about his satisfaction. If Kirei was lucky and Gilgamesh was feeling particularly generous, he might get a hand job from these. But there had been many times the priest was left shaking his head at the demigod and finishing himself off by himself.

They both had a healthy relationship with masturbation. Of course, there were times when they couldn’t be having sex all the time, and so they had to satisfy themselves on their own.   
Gilgamesh was much more frequent with pleasuring himself however, and Kirei had walked in on him more than once. Most of those times ended with the king being finished off with a hand other than his own. 

Once they had phone sex. Just once. Kirei was on a trip and Gilgamesh wanted to get off. Gilgamesh found the laboured breathing of the priest more attractive than when he actually spoke, so he yelled at him to shut up halfway through the call.

Kirei loved it when Gilgamesh was on all fours. He loved the feeling of his hips in his hands, the power he had to move the king’s body at the speed and fashion that he wished for. He loved the taste of sweat on Gilgamesh’s back when he’s lean over to bite him. 

He especially loved the anger and fury of the demigod when he pushed Gilgamesh’s head into the pillows in front of him. That caused such a fight, because how could he, a lowly mongrel, dare touch the King of Heroes in such a fashion. 

Gilgamesh loved having Kirei sit in his lap, back facing him. He did not care for Kirei’s expression when all he wanted was to get off, and this gave a perfect angle to reach around and grab at the priest’s chest. He was a fan of his pectoral area. 

Gilgamesh also loved to suck Kirei’s dick. Something about the power of having such a vulnerable area within his mouth, the ability to cause both intense pleasure and harm, was just what he liked. 

Some sex was boring too. When they were only doing it out of habit, or to pass the time, it left them slightly unsatisfied. It lacked the passion they enjoyed as much as they do. And without the passion, it loses half of it’s allure. It was just plain boring. 

Only on very rare nights did they make love. It’s almost comical to say that they would do so, taking how they act other times into account. But there is no other way to describe this union other than ‘making love’. They would face each other, laying kisses along each other’s faces and necks, drinking in each other’s presence. Sometimes they might even hold hands. Touches were softer and more like caresses. Words lacked venom when spoken. They focused on each other’s climax instead of focusing on their own. 

Afterwards, they would clean each other off. They would then lay next to each other, exchanging pillow talk, telling each other whatever grotesque fantasy they could come up with. They would lay in each other’s arms, and fall asleep that way. And on especially rare days, they even kissed each other good night.


End file.
